Fox Child
by K-man1229
Summary: On the way home from a simple mission, Naruo find a baby and decides to take care of it. Before Chunnin Exams. Naruhina Some Sasuke bashing, Some Sakura Bashing. May upgrade the rating if nessicary.
1. Chapter 1: Do foxes make good parents?

_Just an Idea that I came up with._

_By the way I own nothing. That means that you lawyers can't do squat to me. Besides, if I did, I would be one rich sob._

**Chapter 1 Do Foxes make good parents?**

Naruto felt like hell. His muscles ached, he was tired, and if that wasn't enough, he hadn't had any ramen for three whole days. Why was he in this state? Simple, he had just returned from a C-ranked mission that he performed himself. He had to perform this solo because Kakashi was on his own mission, Sasuke was busy with private training, and Sakura was on her own mission to watch over a baby while the mother went in for surgery. It was a simple mission that could be performed solo; get the payment from wave for the mission that Naruto and the rest of team 7 had performed recently. It was C-ranked because of the risk of bandits, risk that Naruto found to be very real when he was attacked on the way home. The bandits proved to be a lot smarter then average with the way they ganged up on him, twenty-five to one was a good idea. Obviously they figured that if he was a ninja he should not be underestimated. They were eventually taken care of with fifty well placed shadow clones. His right arm was broken and healed practically overnight, though he was still sore.

But that didn't matter anymore. He was only a few hours away from the Leaf Village and was eager to be done. He had the rest of his day all planed out. First he would check in with old man Hokage, then grab some, okay a lot of ramen from Ichirakus's, enjoy a bath at the hot springs, hear a baby's crying. Wait, a baby crying? Sure enough the sound of crying could be heard. Naruto stopped and listened. It was coming from the one bush at the side of the rode. After checking he found a small basket, _"Boy how clichéd" _he thought. Taking a look inside, he found, a baby, what a shocker. The small child had jet black hair, fair, but not pail skin, and when she opened her eyes, Naruto saw they were a light blue, much like his but a lighter shade. She saw him and made a happy shrieking sound and raised her arms up as if asking Naruto to pick her up. He did so and she seemed to laugh with that cute baby laugh that all babies had. Upon further inspection he found a note inside the basket. Naruto gave the baby to a shadow clone that proceeded to make cooing noises so that the original could read the note.

"_To whoever finds my daughter, please take care of her. My name is Isako and I fled from the Hidden Sound Village, a new village founded not to long ago in the land of rice paddies, with my daughter whose name is Rin. The ruler is a man named __Orochimaru; he is a tyrant in every sense of the word with no regard for human life. He took my daughter from me with plans to use her as soon as he found out about her Bloodline Limit; I fled as soon as I could. I know he has sent hunters after me and I don't have much time. I fled in the direction of the Leaf because I felt that it was the best place to hide. I am certain that when you find this note I will be dead. I am going to lead the Sound Ninjas away from here and trap them. Please, if you have any mercy, protect my daughter. In the basket I have included several scrolls with information on her Bloodline as well as a few Wind style jutus that I stole from the Sound before I left. They are yours now; consider them payment for taking care of her. I am certain that they will be here any moment now so I will have to end this note. Please let my daughter know that no matter what, I love more then life itself and would gladly give mine up one-thousand time over for her. Take care of her._

_With many thanks, Isako."_

Naruto finished the note and was appalled. This "Orochimaru" was going to use a little girl as a weapon. Any man that would take a child from its own parents was nothing more than a monster. And the fact that he planed to use her as a living weapon with no regard for her happiness was beyond description. With that in mind, Naruto looked at the young girl, who with no knowledge that her mother was dead giggled, and said.

"_Looks like I'm your daddy now Rin."_

Naruto then placed her inside the basket and made his way to the Leaf. As he got closer he began to wonder.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

Authors Note

So how was it? Please review. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll continue the story. Please make any criticism constructive, aka no mindless flames.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of a New Life

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just so you know, I don't mind criticism. Just make it constructive. My writing sucks and any help is welcomed. Also sorry about not updating sooner. That's because of a mix of procrastination, overactive imagination, several different story ideas, and schedule conflicts._

_Also, I don't own Naruto, if I did, he would not be screwed over when it came time for his training. He would at least have a few extra wind jutus._

_Anyways, onto the story._

**Chapter 2: The Start of a New Life**

Guard duty at the gate would be considered one of the most boring jobs invented. Your job would be to watch for any out of place individuals entering the village. No rouge ninja worth his bounty would enter through the main gate. Be like putting on a clown costume with a bull's-eye. So the only people that entered through the gate were legit. In other words, no exciting stories to tell over drinks. But for Izumo and Kotetsu, is was perfect. They could sit in a shaded booth and play poker for hours and would only have to look up every so often to make sure they didn't miss anything, they usually didn't.

"Rather slow today eh?" Kotetsu commented as he drew two more cards. "So? Slow is good. It means that we aren't running for our lives from some rouge ninja wanting to steal our family jewels." Was Izumo's response as he considered his own cards. Izumo looked up and saw Naruto walking to the gate.

Without stopping, Naruto greeted the two chunin. "Yo! I'm back from my mission. I'll just go talk to the old man now bye." And with that, he was gone down the street.

"What do you suppose is in the basket?" Kotetsu inquired. "Bet its stuff for a new prank." Izumo figured. Both of the chunin liked Naruto's pranks because of their creativity. "Even 'The Legendary Sucker' wouldn't bet against that." Kotetsu figured before they went back to their card game.

In a village near the Fire/Wind border, a buxom blond sneezed causing her to lose yet another bet.

Naruto was nervous. Now why would a kid, who could stare an A ranked rouge nin in the face without flinching, stab his own hand to make a point, and carried possibly the most powerful of the biju in his gut be nervous? Simple, words cut deeper than any blade.

"Why is the demon carrying a basket?" "Is that a baby in their?" "I bet he kidnapped it!" "He must have. No demon could ever have children." They obviously thought that Naruto couldn't hear them, he could. Now, Naruto was used to the whispers of the populace, but what got him was the two women who he had herd on the day of graduation saying that they should get the anbu to "rescue" the child before the "demon could corrupt it". Not wanting to run into any trouble before his talk with the 3rd, Naruto jumped and took the rooftops the rest of the way.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, God of Shinobi, master of a thousand jutsu, was currently battling his greatest enemy, Paperwork. More than once he wondered if his wayward student Orochimaru had invented the stuff. He was evil enough. Looking out his window, the aged Kage wished for a distraction from the tedious and dangerous, hey paper cuts are a big deal, job of sorting papers.

"Hey old man!" _"Wow that actually worked."_ The aforementioned 'old man' thought as the boy Hiruzen thought of as a second grandson, Naruto, landed inside his office.

"I've got a problem." This couldn't be good. With that, Naruto pulled out the little girl from the basket, who had fallen asleep on the way to the village and had still not woken up yet. Deciding that an old man deserved some fun at his age, Sarutobi couldn't help but say "So, when do I get to meet the lucky lady?" "Huh?" "You never told me that you had a girlfriend. So when's the wedding? I hope you plan to take responsibility." The Hokage teased with a grin on his face. Finally understanding what he was saying, Naruto did his best impression of a beet. "That's not it!" he yelled causing Rin to wake up.

"I was just teasing. But seriously, whose child is that?" The old man asked. Naruto's response was to hand the note he had found in the basket to the Kage.

The more he read, the more his face looked like a father who had learned of his son's evil. When he finished, the aged man looked older with his face in his hands. _"You've reached a new low Orochimaru."_ He thought. Looking up to a noise, he saw Naruto cooing the little girl who proceeded to giggle and grab his finger. "Herm!" The Kage cleared his throat to get the boys attention.

"So do you know who this snake Orochimaru is?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi had to suppress a snort at Naruto's choice of words. "Yes, sadly I do. He was, at one time, my student." Naruto's eyes widened at this news. How the student of one of the greatest men Naruto could know, who would never condone a child being made into a weapon; his own life being proof of that, turn out such a monster? "What?" Naruto choked out. The next ten minuets were spent explaining who and what Orochimaru was. Naruto was oddly quiet the whole time.

Inside his head Naruto was making a silent promise. He would never forgive the now dubbed snake teme. If he ever saw him, he would use every ounce of his power, even the foxes, to crush the snake. When he came back to reality, his response to the new information was to say "I see".

"Now I suppose we should do something about this girl." The Hokage said. "What do I sign?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, even though he already had an idea what Naruto was asking. "What do I sign to adopt Rin?" Naruto asked again.

An hour later Naruto left the office with a piece of paper that said that the girl in his arms was now Rin Uzumaki, adopted daughter of Naruto Uzumaki.

_I felt this was an appropriate place to stop for now. So was this any good? Let me know by pushing that button that says "review". I might have other stories written soon. So no promises on time of next update. By the way, all flames will be used to cook pizza and then ignored in the order they are received._

_K-man1229_


End file.
